


Freeze Tag

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Tears, The Sewer King sings like a Vocaloid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. The Sewer King performed a vocal recital for what seemed like hours.





	Freeze Tag

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King performed a vocal recital for what seemed like hours. There were many tears with the occasional smile. His vocals were sweet sometimes and sad other times. His children had to enjoy every minute. The Sewer King opened his eyes and looked ahead. They widened as soon as he saw the empty chamber. 

The Sewer King walked out of the area. His eyes widened again after he viewed the children playing freeze tag.   
Scowling, he approached them. He saw wide eyes. He tapped every shoulder. ''FREEZE TAG!'' 

Children never moved. 

The happy Sewer King performed another concert marathon. 

 

THE END


End file.
